Raspberry Beer
by bushlaboo
Summary: My own wacky wild trip to PC where I make some interesting changes Sexis, L&L, Liason, Zarly, Nia and a whole bunch of other people.


**Raspberry Beer a.k.a. Framboise**

_Dedicated to Stephanie._

It was one of those days, the kind of day that you shouldn't have bothered to crawl out of bed.  Leaving the warm comfort had been my first mistake, stepping into the middle of this insanity was the other.

The club pulsated with energy, but the music sucked.  101, I definitely liked Mystique better.  And who the hell danced like that anyhow?  Tension was building, and a fight no doubt was about to break out.  Seeing such gorgeous men bloodied would be a shame.  So I stepped right into the middle of the fray.  What can I say?  I was not thinking straight.  But unless you've woken up in a television show you have no room to speak.

It was a bit incredulous I admit it.  But if the sister show could have angels, claiming to be one myself seemed like the thing to do.  I swear the looks I got were priceless!  Of course the dumbfounded look on the imposter's face did not change a bit, but I think the fribble grew about half and inch.

It was Sonny's dark challenging eyes, which made the hairs on my neck stand up.  "What," I asked not sure that I could compete with him in a staring contest.

"You think you're an angel," he inquired.  And let me tell you that voice is so much smoother when you're actually standing a few feet from him.  Not to mention that the man smells good!  Damn good!

"No, I know that I am one," I shot back with more self-assurance than I felt.  Standing up to a crime boss, even one I was fond of, was harder then I thought.

"She's delusional," I heard Carly mutter.  As if that chick had the right to talk.

"Please," I snorted.  "Little Miss Fern Cliff you have no right to talk and before you snicker AJ your past isn't one to be proud of, neither is your future.  Granted in the long run Courtney would probably be good for you, but using people is not nice."

Well by this point everyone was a bit more on edge.  Granted I could have known that stuff from the papers, but the distressed look on AJ's face had everyone wondering.  Plus the blonde had enough good sense to be upset.

"You're using me," Courtney screeched.

"Hello. That has been obvious to everyone from the start," I stated.  "But ask Skye for confirmation.  You will tell the truth, won't you," I asked eyeing her.  "I mean you did just tell Jax you were turning a new leaf, no more lying.  Right?"

She nodded her head.  Might I add, that hairstyle does nothing for her, but it was at least better than her hair in the Valentine's fantasy episode.  "So tell the truth," I insisted.

Courtney waited for the confirmation.  There was just this pause though - fuck!  We better not be going to commercial break now.  I always hated that.  Just when it gets good we have to cut to a pad commercial.

"What are you waiting for Skye," Jax asked.  Man is he yummy in the flesh!

"Well...um..." she fumbled.  She was looking at AJ, and I knew if I could see the scene on the television they would be cutting to close-ups of the looks they were giving each other; AJ all pleading, and Skye torn.  Classic!

"Speak now or be forever doomed," I said trying to get the waiting over with.  Too many people were holding their breaths.  Carly is so tiny now and by the looks of it she was going to pass out.

"Doom," she gulped.  I guess I had her convinced of my angelhood.  "She's right," Skye confirmed much to Sonny's joy and Courtney's dismay.  The look that crossed Jax's face was telling though.

"Oh shut up," I stated loudly as the blonde ranted at AJ.  Side note, Sonny smiled smugly, those dimples raised the temperature in the room by about ten degrees.

"What kind of angel says shut up," Courtney complained sending a hurt look towards Sonny.

"The one with very little time on her hands Blondie!"

"Now wait a minute," Sonny said jumping to her defense.

"Look Sonny I get it that you want to protect your family and all but I'm on a schedule and her hurt feelings are going to have to wait," I declared.  My God telling him off was just as good as making out with him; at least I think it is.  Of course the man wasn't humbled.  He insisted on leaving.  "I'm not done with you yet," I informed him.  "You're just going to have to wait your turn."  That said, I turned back to Skye who was being berated by an angry AJ.

"Hello Jax, some help would be nice."  He gave me this look.  A skeptical should-I- really-get-involved-with-this-mess look.  In return, he received the you-better-move-your-ass-now look.  Candy Boy is fast on his feet, I will give him that.

AJ was pushed to the other side of the room where he was promptly made a leaper.  I shook my head not knowing who to deal with first.  Skye or AJ?  "You know Jesus was a leaper once too," I commented dryly.  Thank you Jean Toomer.  "Skye, honey, you need to get over this whole idea of betrayal and tell Jax how you feel."

The wench said no.  Can you believe that she said no to me, an angel.  Oops, can you tell who was on a power trip?  I nearly threw a fit.  "Look," I said waving my hand in an agitated manner, "time is short and there are a lot more people in this room who need straightened out so just tell him."

"And if I don't?"

"I will."

"You won't," she protested.

"Try me," I dared.  Laying down a dare can be dangerous, but I thought of it as more of a challenge.  "Are you brave enough Skye?  Do you have the guts?"  I heard Carly snicker in the background.  I could understand her dislike so I let it slide.

"Fine," she spat.  I don't know if was me or Carly that had her spilling the beans, but she sung like a canary.  Five seconds after the words were out of her mouth, Jax was kissing her.  I thought they were going to hop on a table and have sex right there!

"Yo Jasper, don't you have anything say?"

"I'm falling in love," he told me.

"Not to me," I replied rolling my eyes.  "To her."

"Right," he said squeezing Skye's hands.  "I'm falling in love with you."

"Big mistake," Ned commented.

"Oh the mighty, righteous Ashton has spoken.  Look Ned, don't get me wrong I like you.  So does the big guy; but you're the last one who has the right to judge.  After all you're falling for your ex-fiancée's sister.  Speaking of Kristina, girl you need to find a job.  Just floating around is boring."

"You're telling me God cares about that kind of stuff" she asked doubtfully.

"I think I'm in a better position to know then you.  Also you need to stop with the doubts.  You and Ned are the real thing.  You are what's standing in the way of your relationship," I informed her before going onto my next duty.

"Nikky, Nikky, Nikky," I said shaking my head sadly.  "Experimenting with the dark side is not cool.  Do you realize what a creep you could become?"

"Now see here..."

"Chill Lover Boy I'm not about to spill anything.  I have better taste then that, besides," I whispered in his ear, "I don't really like the blonde all the much but fuck with Elizabeth and there will be hell to pay.  Got that Nikky?"

"Yeah," he said softly but I could see the anger in his eyes.  Not a good sign.

"I hate to see you go all Cassadine on me," I informed him.  "It will cost you everything Nikolas.  Remember that, and you too Miss Thing," I told Gia.  "You'll pay the cost as well.  Oh and kudos on being the Face again.  So totally the right move."

"Oh and Taggart, you need to hook up with Dara again.  The two of you would make a great team."

If he had a response it was cut off when Lucky whined, "Are you getting to me anytime soon?"

"Look imposter boy," I said annoyed, "you're not the real Lucky Spencer.  You don't even look like him.  So take a hike and leave us alone."

"What do you mean? He's not Lucky?" Elizabeth was gasping from the top of the steps.  If that wasn't bad enough Luke and Laura were right behind her.

"Congratulations."

"What do you mean congratulations," Nikolas roared angrily.

"Well personally I'm thrilled that Luke and Laura are remarrying but I could see why you might not like that," I replied.

"Wait. You tell us that Cowboy isn't Lucky. And then congratulate us on our wedding?  Who are you and how do you know?" Luke asked.

Luke, a Luke who seems to know what's going on, is quite a thing to see.  True he's bit old, but he'll always have his sex appeal.

"She claims to be an angel, Dad, but she's a fraud."

"The only fraud here is you, Carl.  Now shoo already," I instructed flicking my wrists.

"My son is not going anywhere," Laura stated.

"I understand this is hard.  Trust me I balled when Lucky died..."

"So you're saying he's dead," Elizabeth asked heartbroken.

"Aw, sweetie," I said in a comforting tone and wrapped my arm around her.  "Lucky is gone," please JJ never come back or my credibility will be shot.  "However with a simple phone call Jason can be reached.  He loves you and I know you feel something for him too.  It's time to let go Elizabeth, and move on."

"No," Stick Boy shouted.  "Don't listen to her Elizabeth.  I'm Lucky, and we belong together.  A permanent lock."

"More like crock."

"Some angel you are..."

"Don't test me Carl," I warned.  "The eye for the eye thing still stands and I'll exercise it if I have to."  He gulped.  "Now why don't you tell them the truth?"

He looked down, ashamed.  "My name is Jacob Young.  I'm an actor."

"The truth, Jacob," I insisted.

"A bad actor," he admitted.  "I was hired to portray Lucky."

"Good Stick boy.  You can leave now," I informed him and turned to Bobbie.

"Oh no," she stated.  "I don't need an angel like you!"

"Well, I'm the only one you're going to get," I told her.  "So listen and learn.  First you've got to spend more time with Lucas.  I mean we never see him!"

"How can you not see him," Bobbie asked bewildered.

I remembered then that this was Bobbie; her moments of intelligence come and go.  "Look you couldn't explain your job in an hour and neither can I.  Faith comes with believing so just believe me."

She nodded dumbly.  "Good.  Now this goes for you too, Scotty.  This playing friends when you're actually attracted to each other has to end.  Bite the big one and kiss.  Heck be novel and go on a date.  No sex though!  The last thing we need is a repeat of Jerry," I said shaking my head.  "Granted I loved the guy, but the sex-capades got old fast."

They looked each other over while I had to go back and deal with the mess the Lucky revelation made.  "Look, stuff happens.  Mistakes are made.  Just get over it."

"But he's dead," Laura said mournfully.

"Well his presumed dead identical twin will come back soon, so no worries."

"How'd you know about that," Luke hissed.

I have to admit at that point I was a bit flabbergasted myself.  I made that up out of the blue, yet it was true in context.  Oh the power I felt!  Still leaving Lucky in the past was best; I'd get Elizabeth and Jason and still have some JJ when he returned to play the brother.  "I am an angel, of course. I know about Chance."

"He's alive," Laura asked hopefully.

"Sure is.  Just ah, ask that old ranch hand of yours.  He's the one who sold him."

"Sold him," Luke and Laura bellowed together.

"Yeah, yeah just go deal with it and leave me to my work," I stated and turned back to AJ.  "You," I said pointing at him.  "Call Hannah, 555-8912, and lay off the babies."

A smiled spread across his face and he literally skipped out of the club.  With newfound power coursing through my veins I decided to give Julie and Stephanie what they had always wanted besides Liason.  "All right Sonny boy, your turn.  Blondie here," I said looking at Courtney with mild distain "is not your sister.  Elizabeth is."

"What," Elizabeth asked, in shock once again.  I'd just thrown her on her second loop of the day.

"Long story short, Jeanie had a kid and gave it up for adoption.  When Mike came crawling back after the baby was born she took in the kid of a prostitute she knew.  Hence, Mike thinks Courtney is his daughter."

"You're lying," Courtney cried denying the truth.

"No, she's not," Mike sadly stated as he entered the club.  "Jeanie just told me."

Awesome timing.  Hmmm, I wondered; could I will people here?  Okay Jase and Emily - I pictured them cruising on his bike headed into the city.  I wasn't sure where to go with Em but I definitely wanted to have her back in town.  The Q's needed the good sister after all.

"No," Courtney cried running out of the club.  Good riddance!

"Dad," Elizabeth questioned as Mike embraced her.

"I'm so sorry ... had I'd known ..."

"Ah hem," I said blocking Sonny from joining the family reunion.  "We've got something else to discuss."

"Like what," he asked his eyes boring into mine.  I knew he wanted to be with Mike and Elizabeth but, romantic issues had to be addressed.

"Like the eternal question - Carly or Alexis.  And before you say anything Carly, Zander is your future."

"What," Sonny asked shocked, looking from his trusted employee to his ex-wife.

"Hello Sonny," I said.  Unable to resist I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.  God, the man's skin is perfect.  If I weren't waiting on love outside this whacked out fantasy I'd have had him for myself.  "You dig Alexis.  You two are perfect for each other."

"Like hell," Carly declared.

"Zander plus you equals love, passion and friendship.  Let Sonny go already," I instructed.

"But ... we ..." she stopped protesting when Zander touched her shoulder.  Hell even I could feel the emotions between them.

"Are we all clear," I asked with a pointed look towards Alexis.  As she nodded I heard the roar of a motorcycle.  Ah, my man was there.

"Say hi to your sister, I've got to catch Emily and Jase before they can come in."

"Emily," Nikolas asked with interest.

I smiled at the tone in his voice.  They had always been a favorite of mine.  Though Emily and Chance might work too, I thought as I caught the twosome at the door.  "You have the proof of Lucky's death," I asked.

"That we do," Emily said sadly.  Oh, she was walking too if you're interested.  Quite a handy power I have uh?

"Well go share it.  Oh Em," I said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"You might be helpful in finding Chance," I informed her.

I knew the message was cryptic but she'd get it eventually when Luke and Laura filled her in.  "Doing good is fun isn't it," I asked Jason.

"As opposed to what," he asked.

"The biz," I teased.  "Now you know Elizabeth is waiting for you."  He nodded with a smile.  God I love that smile.  "Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

When his lips met mine it was pure electricity.  And the next thing I know the alarm is blasting in my head.

It must have been the raspberry beer, I think to myself I as shake the sleep from my mind.

It was funny though when I tuned in for GH that afternoon Luke, Laura and Emily were off trying to find Chance; while Gia was jealous of the looks Nikolas was exchanging with Emily.  Alexis was moving in with Sonny, Zander proposed to Carly, Jax and Skye flew off to get married, Jason took Elizabeth on their first date, Scotty and Bobbie were out with their kids and Kristina had a job!

Hmmm.  I think need to drink that beer more often, don't you?


End file.
